


Unspoken

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Satine, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hurt!Obi-Wan, Torture, everything is really super awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Satine has some fun tormenting Obi-wan. (This is a darker AU of the Mandalorian Wars story, but you don’t have to read it to read this.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).



> This takes place in an AU where when Anakin tries to rescue Obi-wan from the Mandalorian Empire and Satine, he fails and both Jedi are imprisoned. Satine is the ruler of the Mandalorian Empire, which as at war with the Republic and the Jedi. 
> 
> Based on a comment left by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning on the original story.
> 
> WARNGINS: rape/non-con, female on male rape, unwillingly arousal, character trying to downplay what's happening to him

For the first time in weeks, he’s not in pain. The medics have patched his bones back together and restored his damaged nerves. They had trimmed his hair and beard and fed him, then left him here, nude and alone, in Satine’s room, on the edge of her bed. He knows how to handle physical pain and torture. Satine knows that. She won’t hurt him physically. She doesn’t have to. 

Obi-wan breathes slowly as he forces himself to accept what’s coming. He can’t fight her. Anakin is locked in the dungeons below, trapped, but unharmed so long as Obi-wan does what she says. He’ll do as she asks, but only so far as it affects him. He won’t allow Anakin to be the reason he gives up intel. To do so would be the exact opposite of everything he was raised to believe in. But to give up his own comfort for Anakin’s safety is a small price to pay.

He repeats that to himself as the door opens. This won’t be that bad. It’s just sex.

Satine stops in front of him. A slim finger curls under his chin and raises his head. He tries to keep his expression blank as he meets her gaze, but he knows he isn’t successful when she smiles. Her other hand caresses his cheek, then holds him in place as she leans forward to kiss him.

Obi-wan submits immediately, opening his mouth to her questing tongue and allowing her to take what she wants. He could try to kill her, but he knows he would never succeed. As vulnerable as she appears, she certainly has some alternative way of controlling him if he decides that killing her is worth both his life and Anakin’s, so he remains still, allowing her to do what she pleases.

Her fingers tighten around his hair as she pulls away slightly. “Reciprocate, my dear General,” she says.

Obi-wan hesitantly reaches out and places his hands on her hips. The silk of her dressing robe is pleasantly soft. Perhaps from Alderaani silkworms, or even the rare Ryl worms. It’s expensive but—

Satine yanks his hair again and Obi-wan stops trying to distract himself. He returns her kiss clumsily, unsure what she wants from him, but trying to please her. It’s been so long since he’s been intimate with someone, the war taking what little free time he had away from him entirely.

He tries to relax. It’s just sex. Just sex.

Her hands trail over his chest and biceps, tracing his muscles and scars, paying special attention to the ones she inflicted on him. Her fingers press into one of his still healing bruises and he groans. The spark of arousal he senses from her in response sparks a powerful wave of dread that nearly turns his mind into a quivering mess.

A bead of sweat rolls down his face as she steps away. Her pupils are wide and her heartrate is slowly rising. When she returns with a length of rope and begins to wrap it around one of his wrists, her arousal only grows.

He holds still as she weaves and knots the rope, ensuring that it isn’t too tight and doesn’t crush the delicate veins on the inside of his wrist. She drags the tail end of the rope to the far corner of the bed and he follows. Agile fingers knot the rope against the bed post, then start on the other wrist. She pushes his chest down until his back hits the mattress. Satine ties his hands to opposite corners of the bed then smirks as she pinches his nipple.

She circles around to the foot of the bed and slowly removes her robe, revealing her own muscular and scarred body. She demands his attention with a quick snap of her fingers. He watches her, his body growing more tense with each passing second.

She crawls up onto the bed and straddles him. She grinds her hips down, rubbing her wet folds against his flaccid cock. Obi-wan grabs hold of the rope and turns away as she leans forward. He feels her breath on his neck, then the soft wet muscle of her tongue. She sucks and bites as his neck and shoulders as her hands explore his chest and she rubs herself against him.

Her mouth moves further down, her tongue circling one of his nipples before teeth close gently around the sensitive nub. She teases him slowly, touching him under his arms and along his sides, finding the sensitive spots and stroking them. It takes every ounce of his control not to kick her off of him.

Her hand runs along his cock and fondles his balls. His cock twitches with interest.

Obi-wan’s face burns and he tries to hide his shame behind his outstretched arms. Satine only laughs. “I knew you’d enjoy it,” she says as his cock fills and rises in response to her insistent touch.

He shakes his head but gives up. There’s no point in protesting. He closes his eyes, trying to hide the coming tears. This is for Anakin. This is to keep him safe.

Satine shifts, and for a brief moment, she isn’t touching him. It is one moment, the last moment of peace and the last time he tries to tell himself that it’s just sex, it’s just his body’s natural response to stimulation, before she sinks down onto him. Slowly, slowly, she starts to fuck herself on him, taking him slowly deeper. “Fuck me,” she commands, so he cants his hips upwards to meet her as she comes down. Tears spill slowly out of his eyes. Then she starts projecting her thoughts as she rubs her clit.

She imagines that it’s Obi-wan’s tongue pressing against her, clumsy at first, but eventually figuring out exactly how she likes it. She imagines his rubbing and sucking and licking her clit until she spilled on his face.

Obi-wan tries to block her out, but her mental voice is too loud to ignore and his mental shields are too weak after these weeks of torture. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him. She knows exactly the effect her uncontrolled arousal is having on his body.

More images assault him as she imagines sitting on his face, grinding down until he’s gasping for air. She imagines shoving a strap-on inside him until he’s screaming and begging her to let him come.

She orgasms then and collapses forward onto him. She rolls onto his side and rests her head on his shoulder. No longer under the direct assault of her arousal, his cock begins to flag, but her one of her hands snakes out to stroke him.

He hopes this is the end, that she’s had her fun, and is ready to lock him back in whatever cage she has for him, but those hopes are immediately crushed by the spark of arousal slowly growing again in Satine.

“Want to try my strap-on next?” Satine whispers. Obi-wan swallows and turns away. He tries to tell himself it’s just sex, but the words ring hollow. He closes his eyes and chooses to endure whatever comes next. So long as Anakin is safe, he'll submit to her, even if it destroys him. 


End file.
